The Little Girl Named Tohru
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: Kyo's life with his daughter has been turned upside down when she falls in love Yuki. What will he do when he finds out and will Yuki stay with her knowing the complicating age difference? She soon finds herself lost and confused. Sequal to 'Second Chance
1. Default Chapter

_To all who loved Second Chance, this is the sequal to Kyo's life with Tohru and his baby. he named the baby Tohru, if you can't f igure it out in the story. And yes I might bring Tohru back, this question is only for those who read second chance. Can you help me out, any ideas? _

_-Sango_

**Chapter 1 Kyo's Beginning **  
  
Kyo's heart was finally starting to feel the sorrow of Tohru's death; holding their child in his arms only made the truth more obvious. He looked at the child with sadness and happiness. The child yawned as her little hand reached toward the sky. He knew that living without Tohru was going to be long and hard, but he knew that he had to face the truth and not run from it. If he were to run, then he would be running from his daughter as well.  
Kyo entered Tohru's room and stopped at the doorway, not willing to move any further. Shigure had come home before he had and had set up a crib in the room. He carried the baby in one arm and the dipper bag in the other. He gently laid the baby in the crib; covering her up with the satin laced blanket. He stroked her cheek and smiled as the baby sucked on the purple binkie.  
Kyo left the room and sat down in the hallway. Tears in his eyes as remembered what happened.  
  
_ The nurses told Kyo to wait outside, leaving the mother to sleep. Kyo walked to the infirmary and looked at the little baby in the bed, which had a tag in front of it, which said, 'Sohma'. The nurse took Kyo into the infirmary and let Kyo hold the small baby. "What are you going to name her?" She asked.  
Kyo looked at her and said that he didn't know, they hadn't decided. The nurse was called quickly away by another nurse. Kyo looked at the small sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. She might have not been his baby by blood, but she was his by heart. Yuki ran into the infirmary, panting for breath.  
"Tohru, something wrong, she passed out and then her heart stopped beating." Kyo put the baby back in bed as he ran toward the hospital ER. He saw Hatori putting a tube down her throat. He opened the door and walked in.  
"Hatori, what's happening?" He panicked.  
"Her body is dying from the inside." Kyo remembered what Akito had told to him about his mother, but it then hit Kyo that when Elliot and Tohru made love, she was dying from the inside because of his blood. Kyo decided it was worth a shot and that it's better than letting her die. He grabbed a needle from the tray. He unwrapped the needle, throwing the cap off. He stuck the needle in his arm, taking his blood.  
"Stand clear," He yelled. "Hatori trust me," Hatori nodded as he saw the tears in Kyo's eyes. He put the needle in her arm, injecting her blood with his. He threw the needle on the floor and held her hand, praying for her heart to start again, but the machine remained blank. Hatori looked at the clock and sighed.  
"I'm calling it," He put his hand on Kyo's back. "She died at 11:32 pm."  
"No," He yelled. The nurses and doctors cleared from the room, leaving Kyo alone. Kyo looked at Tohru's closed eyes and started to cry heavily. He took the tube from her mouth and threw it on the ground. He kissed her lips softly as his tears fell on her face. "You did it for us, why did you do it?" He cried on her chest. "I can't live without you, please don't leave me alone."  
  
_ Tears escaped his eyes as he pounded his fist on the ground hard, bruising his warn fists. Yuki walked by and stopped; looking at Kyo's sad form. Yuki walked into Tohru's room. He walked over to the crib and looked at the small baby. He smiled and held its hand.  
"Don't worry Tohru; I'll take good care of you." He said as he closed his eyes and sighed with deep sorrow.  
When Yuki walked out of the room, Kyo was gone. He had just disappeared. Yuki sighed, knowing that the pain was becoming too great for Kyo to sustain anymore. He wanted to die, so he was going to find away.  
In the middle of the night Yuki could hear Tohru screaming. He walked down stairs and made her a bottle. He walked lazily in the room and gave her the bottle. She drank the bottle quickly. Yuki smiled at her as she opened her eyes slowly.  
"I went out," Yuki started as he pulled out a necklace with a small orange cat on it and hung it over Tohru's face. "And got you a necklace, to give you luck and courage." The small baby fiddle with it. Yuki hung the necklace of her bed. Tohru stared at it with wonder.  
Yuki left the room and went up to the roof to find Kyo staring at the sky. He made his presence known. "Kyo, you need to go down stairs and be with that baby." Kyo just huffed.  
"If it wasn't for that damn Elliot, Tohru would've never died."  
"Remember Tohru brought it upon herself."  
"What the hell am I to do now, now that everything so dear to me has been taken?"  
"Not everything, there is the baby girl down there who needs you, the father, to take care of her."  
"I'm no good at taking care of kids, they just piss me off." He tried to sound like himself way before Tohru and he got together. As if he were acting like she were still alive.  
"Nothing is going to bring her back Kyo," Kyo stood up and looked Kyo in the eye and punched him across the face. "What the hell do you know you damn rat? You don't have the curse any more, so get yourself some one."  
"Stupid Cat, I would rather have the curse one hundred times over if it meant losing Tohru." Yuki's words seemed to make Kyo snap back to reality. "Right now there is that baby girl; she is only thing Tohru left us with other than her memory." Kyo looked at him and nodded.  
'I'm sorry, I just loved her so much, I just don't know how to go on without her." Yuki nodded understand Kyo's understanding.  
  
**Four Years Later**  
  
Kyo looked at his daughter and smiled as the little girl sat in his lap drawing. She turned around in his lap and showed him the drawing of two stick figures.  
"Daddy," She paused as she pointed to the taller one. "Me," She said as she pointed to the other one. "We're walking in the park holding hands and eating ice cream." She laughed as she set it down on the table. She looked up at Kyo and smiled. "I love you Daddy."  
Kyo smiled as he stroked Tohru's long brown hair. "I love you too Tohru."  
"Daddy," She paused waiting for her dad to say, 'huh'. "I talked again to mommy last night," Kyo looked down at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, she said that she doesn't like the way you cry when you're in bed. Is that true?" Kyo seemed utterly shocked.  
Kyo nodded his head, but asked how her mother had talked to her. "She talks to me when I'm awake, asleep, drawing, dreaming, or eating. She's always with me; telling me to be strong and to hold on. She talks to me about you and how you use to be."  
Kyo smirked as he daughter looked at him. "Okay that's enough, bath time and off to bed." Tohru sighed in disappointment.  
"Can we watch one movie?"  
"No, now go get ready for bed." Tohru hopped off his lap and ran up the stairs into the bathroom.  
Kyo entered Tohru's room, which didn't have a crib anymore. Tohru slept in her mother's bed now. Tohru was dressed in a pink frilly night gown.  
"Daddy, if mommy talks to me again what do you want me to say?"  
Kyo tucked Tohru in bed and kissed her forehead. "That I love her and that I miss her and that I want to see her again. Okay?" Tohru nodded in consideration.  
"Okay good night, Daddy." Kyo turned from the room and closed the door. He slowly walked to his room and sat down against the wall. Four years have gone bye since Tohru had died. Everything still seems wrong around the house without her. Shigure and Yuki seem to have changed since Tohru died, they're more quite and suddel, nothing to big ever got to them anymore. Yuki never seemed to fight a whole lot any more and Shigure never really joked around. It's liked the whole Sohma family is grieving over Tohru's death.

_Is it good, is anyone liking it? Tell me in a review or two. _

_-Sango_


	2. Yuki's Love

_Sorry it took so long, I had to update some of my other stories, remember I was right the knight before I started the sequal. Good gaolly all my reviewers are almost all the same one from my first story second chance. _**If you don't understand anything, then you might want to read the first one if you didn't read Second Chance, you will be very lost in stuff I might say, like Akito being dead!!! Want to know how it happened, read the first one this one is marked: SEQUAL for a reason!!**

_-Sango (I like ice cream cake)_

Chapter 2

Tohru laughed as she made dinner silently. "Dad," she yelled. "Yuki, Shigure, dinner is ready if you're hungry." Tohru had just turned sixteen. Everyone had notice how much it felt like when Tohru was alive. Tohru filled her mother's presence and was exactly like her in everyway. The way she smiled, the way she cooked, the way she apologized constantly, and the way she acted. Yuki found himself spending a lot of time with Tohru lately, not sure why, but he like being around her.

Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo sat at the table. "Dinner tonight is going to be leek soup," Kyo virtually fell face first into the floor. Tohru giggled. "Just kidding daddy, I made pork roast with stir fry." Kyo eyed his daughter evilly.

"You know better than that Tohru," Kyo used with a stiff voice.

Shigure let out one of his annoying sighs. "You cook just like your mother Tohru," he looked at Kyo and pointed with his chop sticks. "You seem to settle your dad down a lot more than he used to be." He laughed and started to shove his face again. Kyo eyed him, throwing a fist at him, but Shigure blocked it with the palm of his hand. "Now, now, Kyo don't be too stuffy." He started laugh and that made Kyo even more made. He crossed his arms and sat as he ate his food.

Kyo was frustrated to he left the table quickly and went into his room or the roof. Shigure went back to his computer, so he could get his final project done, so he could tease Momimi. He loved doing it, but she had gotten quiet use to it by now.

This left Yuki and Tohru alone in the dinning room. He smiled at her, as he helped her in the kitchen with the dishes. "So, do you fill like going out for a walk?" Tohru asked.

"Sure, that would be great Tohru." He smiled as he dried the last plate and set it in the pile with the rest of the plates. Tohru grabbed her mother's old coat and slipped on her new black shoes.

"Yuki," she paused. "Was my mom a good person?" She asked, as if she didn't already know.

Yuki was some what blown out of the water by the question. "How could you think that she wasn't?" He asked. Tohru shrugged.

"I just wanted someone else's opinion other than my dads." She answered. Yuki understood, as he agreed with a simply nod. "I talk to my mom all the time, she's very pretty and very nice." This had got Yuki's attention.

"You talk to Tohru?" He almost yelled.

"Yeah, she told me a lot about you Yuki, how you were in High School with all those fan club girls. My mom wanted to tell you that she loved you very much Yuki and is very happy that you are taking good care of me." She looked up at the sky. "She told me about your zodiac form, I just wish I was able to see it, but I would rather be able to hug you than not at all." She hugged him tightly. Yuki hugged her back lovingly. "Thank you for everything Yuki," she smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

Yuki took her chin with his index finger and leaned down and kissed her lips. Tohru kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held it for a while, when they stopped, Tohru was blushing wildly. They sat down on the grass, Tohru in middle of Yuki's legs lying on his chest, watching the sun set in the sky. Yuki smiled as he looked into the colored clouds.

**Reviews**

Joflower: Welcome back and don't worry about it, second is just as good!

Princess of Darkness and me: Welcome back, you've been with me for quiet some time right? I think you were with me through the whole first story, since the first chapter. She has her mother's eyes.

Katsum chan neko-ooakami/girl: is there any way i can abreviate your name? lol think it's sad read the first one.

Raiku: Welcome back raiku and what do you mean by fruba CD?

kerricarri: first chapter and she's already being demanding, lol jk, welcome back and yes everyone will soon be invovlved again.

Crazy Fruits Basket Fan: I like the name and welcome aboard.

lynsey: I know you loved it, lol, and that's going to be a surprise.

Cor-chan: We've got another hypello from final fantasy x-2 abord again.

Darkness Sweetheart 2000: Welcom back, haven't heard from you for a while. Nobody likes the part about Tohru dieing so don't feel bad you're not alone.

frubafan101: Your wish is at my command.

Skywriting: Do I know you?

S.L. chanco: read the first story to understand what's going on.

Sailorfruty: Do i know you too?

estenfai: Hello, and welcom.

bjeveryday: I'm just glade you like it.

dragondolphin1990: everyone reviews like it's really good, so maybe I'll get more reviews than the first story, yeah tiem to be review record.

_I'm glade all yall like it, read and review._

_-sango_


	3. Loves despection

_sorry it took me so long to update, school makes it hard to update, I have a lot of Japanese tests. I passed my first one, yeah! Sorry, wrong subject. So I made it longer, I think._

_Read and review._

_-Sango_

Chapter 3

Yuki felt terribly guilty for what he had done with Tohru; kissing her was wrong. He felt that he had defiled her in away; he sees her as a new found flower on the street, finding love in her life and she needed someone who would make her happy; someone her age. He was only like thirty-two and she was sixteen.

He fiddled his thumbs as he made his way to the park where he was to meet Tohru and tell her what he thought. They had kept what happened a secret from the rest of the Sohma family. He looked up into the sky and saw the sun that was slowly setting.

How could he be so insincere, he knew what he was going to say would hurt her. He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. A million things ran through his head, wanting to turn back and keep what he had. Tohru reminded him of what he could have had when her mother was around.

"Yuki," Tohru yelled with a waving hand, Yuki looked up from his stare at the ground and smiled sadly at her. Tohru noticed immediately that something was wrong. She looked at his face, Yuki kind of looked away. He made her sit down on the bench next to the willow tree. "What's wrong, you looked sad." She looked at his face, which was turned up into the sky with stricken face.

"Tohru," He inhaled deeply, took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I can't do this any more."

Tohru scrunched up her face and wasn't sure what he was saying to her. "What do you mean..." alarmed and frightened, she stood up and looked down upon Yuki.

"Now look," He grabbed her hand, Tohru backed away. "You deserve something much more than this."

"What are you saying?" Her voice started to croak in tears. "Are you saying that you're leaving me, but how can you say that I need more than what we have. Yuki, are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?" Tears started to run along her dry cheeks.

"That's not it at all." He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Tohru looked down at the ground as she sniffed. "I don't deserve you and your dad..."

"That's it isn't it, you're afraid that my dad is going find out aren't you?" She whispered. "I promise that he won't hurt you, he won't find out until it's too late."

"No, listen," He paused as he sighed. "We can't be together," with that Yuki turned from Tohru and slowly walked away. Tohru looked at his figure with tears and sniffed with heavy shoulders.

Yuki entered the house and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed with a heavy heart. A tear fell down the side of his face, but he quickly whipped it away.

Tohru entered the house with an emotionless expression on her face, this caught Shigure and Kyo's attention immediately. She walked into the kitchen and started to fix dinner. Everyone ate quietly, Tohru cleaned up and left to go to bed, since tomorrow was Monday and that meant school.

She slipped into bed; she squeezed her pillow and started to cry softly. Yuki stood at her door and heard her crying, he just walked on with no notice.

Tohru woke up and noticed that she must have cried herself to sleep because her tears had dried on her cheeks. She got dressed and made breakfast; she left shortly after with her school bag.

She walked along the rode with a sad complexion when a guy two years older than he started to talk. "Yo, babe how you doin', how 'bout we hang out some time, eh?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't do older guys." She smiled unamused and continued walking. "Hey I was talkin' to ya." He yelled.

Tohru entered the school with a fast beating heart; she was scared of that guy. She went to her classes, always constantly thinking of Yuki. When the day ended she started to walk home when three guys, one she meet that morning. She stopped and looked at them.

"All I asked was a date, babe, but know its goin' cost ya for turnin' me down." The two men at his sides grabbed Tohru's arms. She screamed, but her mouth was covered shortly. She was taken into an alleyway. "If you cooperate, we won't kill you and if you never tell anyone, deal?" Tohru had tears coming down her face as she nodded in regret.

She was thrown in a car and drove into hotel. They went into a room, it was numbered twelve. She was thrown onto the bed roughly as the man kissed her, she didn't close her eyes as she noticed that the man had rough black hair and green eyes. She didn't kiss back and that made him made. He slapped her, telling her she had to kiss back. She kissed him disgustedly, but she want to see Yuki, her dad, and Shigure again she went along with it.

He slowly removed her closes and then removed his, tears fell down her face as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Have you seen Tohru?" Kyo asked with deep concern.

"No," Yuki answered with a slight touch of worry. "Why?"

"She never returned home after school."

At the moment the lover and the dad shot out of the house to find Tohru.

He was done and over before Tohru knew what was going on. He smiled, thanked her and left. Tohru felt alone as pain overwhelmed her body. She started to cry uncontrollably, she hugged her knees to her chest as she rested against the bed frame. She slowly placed her head on her knees as the darkness in the room made her feel alienated.

"Yuki, dad," She cried. "Help me."

Kyo and Yuki met up at the park. "What did you find out?" Yuki asked.

"Her friends said that she walked home and then left with some guys, but she didn't look like she left willingly." Kyo said with rage and hate in his voice. "Those bastards better have not hurt her."

"I found out that she was seen in a blue car going down town." Yuki finished. "I will go this way and you go that way." He pointed. They both nodded and left.

Yuki found himself lost in the parking lot of an Inn. He decided to ask the counter person if they had seen anything. Surprisingly, bad news came. "Yes, one guy tall with black hair and green eyes came with the girl you're describing. They went in room twelve and then the guy left about thirty minutes later. Here," She handed him the keys.

Yuki walked up the stairs and came to room number twelve he slowly unlocked the door and went in. He gasped with surprise as he saw Tohru crying on the bed naked. She slowly looked up and cried harder.

"Yuki, he..." Yuki ran over to her and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Everything hurts, my whole body hurts." Yuki wrapped his arms around Tohru's back and lifted her up from the bed. The covers fell of Tohru's body, but she didn't care, she just held Yuki tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tohru." He took off his shirt and put it on her. "I should've been there for you." His eyes started to water. Tohru looked at him with sad eyes and whipped his tears away.

"Don't be..." She sighed as she fell unconscious. Yuki caught her immediately. He picked her up and walked out of the hotel. He was going to get revenge on the person who did this to her, if he life depended on it.

_Reviews:_

_You guys all said the same thing so I will reply:_

_Reviewers:_

_I know, I know, I had a reason for doing what I did, don't I always? Everything will play out, it makes the story interseting. Right? If you want her to fall in love with some random guy off the street. Well guys what, NOT! lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_-Sango_


	4. Revenge and Forgotten Past

I know it's been such a long time since I've updated, I just didn't have the time after I had surgerory. So I'm very sorry and plus I didn't know what I could do with this story, but some idea's just hit me. So enjoy.

Sango

**Chapter 4: **

The pain and memory of what that man had done to her were fresh. She felt like a whore. The pain was constant, not a single gentle gesture was made during his rude intrusion. Yuki was hurt by everything that had happened. Her slight-pained breathing from his arms, reminded him of the wrong he had done to her. He put his shirt on her and covered her in his large jacket. She groaned in her sleep as he walked through the door. Shigure dropped his cup when he saw Tohru in Yuki's arms.

"Yuki what happened, is she okay?" He became frantic. Yuki just looked at him as he took her up to her room. He put her in the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. Shigure looked at him with wide eyes. "Shigure I love Tohru." The silence the stare down started to make both of them edgy.

But Shigure knew this even without being told. He had a feeling that those two had something going on. "What happened to her though?" He said as he walked over to look at her. She had bruises on her face.

"Shigure," He paused as he clenched his fist. "She was raped." Shigure's shock was enough for at least four people.

"Does Kyo know?"

"No yet," He turned to hear the door of the house slam shut. "I have a feeling that he will be outraged."

Kyo huffed up the stairs and found his daughter beat to a bloody pulp. Anger was flowing through him as he scowled at Yuki. "What happened?" Yuki looked down at the ground, soon followed Shigure. "What happened?" He repeated as he stared at the two.

"Kyo she was raped." Shigure said before Yuki could open his mouth. Kyo became a dark silent as he watched Yuki cover her up. "Just let her get better before we purse her to talk."

"Don't worry about it; I know what the man looks like." Yuki said as he clenched his fist. Yuki stayed in the room, next to Tohru's bed as the two left. He didn't care now if anyone knew that he loved her; not even Kyo. He stroked her cheek as he cried silently. He couldn't forgive himself for what had happened.

Tohru was quiet for the next two weeks and she still went to school, but Shigure always insisted to drive her. Tohru didn't fight with it, she nodded as she let him drive her home and back everyday. She knew that Yuki and her dad were looking for the cruel man that had hurt her, but the disappointment on their faces showed the failure.

She knew that the only way to find them was to use her as bait. She walked up to Yuki for the first time in two weeks. "Yuki," She paused as her voice box hurt. "Let me help you find them." Yuki didn't need to know what she was talking about he already knew. Before he could speak a word to fight her solution she smiled lightly. "Do not worry because I have you and dad helping me." He sighed as he nodded. Kyo wasn't so pleased with the idea of having his daughter for bait.

Tohru walked to school the next morning as she looked for the boys that had raped her, but no luck was anywhere. She walked home, but she heard a familiar voice behind a car. It was him, the brown hair and green eyes she could never forget. His eyes connected with hers. He smiled as he approached her. Her heart started to beat rapidly. "Hey ya toots." His voice made her shiver in fear. "How about we go and have some fun." She said nothing as she turned and watched Yuki and Kyo walk her way. She sighed in relief. "No thanks," She said as she smiled at him and then kneed him in the groin. He fell, but the two guys behind him came after her. She ran toward Kyo and Yuki and stood behind them. As the man rose back to his feet, he saw the two pick him up by his arms.

"Yo, what is this for fellas we was only playin around wit her?" He saw the anger in both of their eyes knew that they knew that he had raped the girl.

"You ever touch my daughter again; I will permanently make sure you can never have sex again. Do I make that clear?" He nodded quickly as he looked the other, expecting the same type of warning. "As for me, I'm not going to give you just a warning." Yuki said as Kyo let go of the man. Yuki punched him under his chin and made him fall hard on his face. "That is for hurting Tohru in a way you should never have touched her." With that they walked away, but half way to the house, Tohru saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes looking at her with a smile.

"Hello Kyo," The voice was deep with mid-age. Kyo turned and looked at the blond haired man. "It's been some time, wouldn't you say?" Kyo stared at him for a moment before he went wide-eyed at him.

"Elliot?" He seemed shocked by his presence. It made Kyo nervous, what more could he want after that night he had with Tohru's mother.


	5. Utter Disappointment

**This chapter is much longer I promise. So don't be mad, I was just trying to figure out where I was going with this story. So I hope you enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE review, I beg you to review. I want to know if I should actually continue it. **

**Chapter 5: **

Tohru looked at the man dressed in a black suit with bright blond hair combed neatly. She wasn't sure why her father and Yuki were getting so tense in his presence. "Hello, um…" Tohru said as she gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Elliot." He smiled back and drew his attention to Kyo and Yuki again. "I see that you've taken excellent care of her." Kyo clenched his fist. "She looks the same as her mother."

"You knew my mother?" Tohru asked with confusion.

He smiled as he looked at her but did not answer. "I'm here just to meet Tohru's daughter, so don't worry Kyo." Kyo didn't believe him. They went back to Shigure's house, which seemed to notice the tension between the three. He knew who Elliot was and what he had done. Tohru was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the quest, Elliot.

"So why are you really here Elliot?" Kyo snapped, but low enough so that Tohru wouldn't hear him. Elliot smiled as he folded his hands together.

"It's simple, really," he paused as he looked at Yuki and Kyo. "I just want to see my daughter." Kyo cringed at the thought or reminder that Tohru was his daughter. He didn't raise her from the day she was born, so she isn't really her father, only my blood. Kyo still didn't believe him.

Tohru brought him some miso soup and fried fish for their lunch. She then continued to her room. Even since the accident, she had spent a lot of time alone. A slight knock on the door interrupted her crying. She opened to find Yuki standing there with a tear in his eye. He still couldn't get over the fact that if he hadn't told her goodbye then none of this would've happened.

"Yuki?" she questioned as she walked up to him and wiped away the tear in his eye. He walked in and shut the door. Tohru looked at him with wide eyes as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I should have been there to protect you Tohru," He whispered. She smiled a little and then hugged his back. "I'm so stupid; I'm in love with you. I should have never tried to deny what we had." She looked to his pained eyes and wiped away more tears. "I just wanted to let you know that I loved your mother so very much and that she was the greatest person I ever knew." Tohru realized that Yuki loved her mother. Is that why he loved her, since she looked almost exactly like her? She pushed him away.

"It's because I look like her isn't it?" Tears were choking her throat. "You don't love me, you see my mother when you look at me, don't you." She was starting to yell load enough for Shigure and Kyo to hear her, not to mention Elliot. "You lied to me," She started to hit him on his chest. "I'm not my mother; don't love me because I look like her." She fell to the ground on her knees. Yuki bent down with tears in his eyes because she didn't seem to understand. "Just go Yuki," She whispered with bitterness in her voice. He tried again, but she yelled for him to leave this time.

Yuki left the room with a heavy heart. Tears were pouring down his face as he walked away and out of the house. Tohru looked at her reflection and cried. She now hated that she looked exactly like her mother. She took scissors from her pencil cup and grabbed a lock of her hair; the hair that was exactly the same as her mothers. She cut it a short as she possible could. She put the scissors down and cried at her boyish appearance now. Satisfied now that she lost the elegance her mother had.

A knock the door was heard and Kyo entered the room with Elliot. Kyo stood in shock and dismay of what his daughter had just done to her beautiful hair. "Tohru…" Kyo sighed.

Elliot stepped forward taking his chance. "The real reason I'm here," he paused and looked at Kyo. "Is to take you back to the States with me." Tohru didn't understand why. Why did some stranger her mother knew want her to come back with him?

"Daddy, I don't understand his request?" Kyo looked at Elliot with deadly eyes.

"Because I'm your father Tohru," Elliot said as he offered a hand to pick her up off the ground. Tohru didn't understand, how could he be her father? "You look unhappy here, so let my take you to California with me and you'll be happy there."

"Wait Tohru," Kyo yelled as he looked at his daughter.

"Is that true daddy, is he really my father?" Kyo looked at the ground; he didn't want to lie to his daughter. He nodded to her in defeat. "Why?" She yelled. "Why, how could this be, you and mother were together for so long?"

"Your mother met Elliot on the way to California, she was running, because she thought I was dead. And when she was there, she found out about away to relieve the Sohmas Family curse. Being your mother she did and the only she could do that was to bare a child with Elliot." His voice bit in bitter distaste.

"Curse, what curse?" She said she looked at Elliot, then at Kyo.

"We were cursed with the twelve animals of the zodiac, plus the cat. I was the cat Tohru. Yuki was the rat and Shigure was the Dog. Momiji is the rabbit and Hatori is the dragon. There are many more than those, like Hatsuharu is the cow. Your mom took away the curse by having you, but she lost her life because of Elliot's blood in her system. I tried to save her, but it was too late." Kyo almost broke down because of the memories he tried to recall. "But I'm as much your father as his. I took care of you since the day you were born. I raised you the way I remembered your mother being. Very few people know this, but Tohru was pregnant with our child, she lost the baby in an accident. When she was going to have you, she wanted you to be raised by us and that you were going to be my child. "

Tohru didn't know whether to be mad or amazed by his father's story. "Tohru, see your father as told you nothing but lies since the day you were able to understand words. Come with me, I will never lie to you." Tohru's bitterness of her father and Yuki was strong enough, that she wasn't able to think about what she was doing she agreed to leave with Elliot. She remembered looked at her father with tears in his eyes as she drove away from Shigure's house.

**Review review review, please.**

**-sango**


	6. Tohru's Miserable Life

_I know it's been a long time. I've been so busy. but here I am, trying to write this story again. I hope yall aren't too angry at me for not writing. Continue to review. If I get ten I will continue. Yeah remember taht rule? _

Chapter 6:

The plane ride was long. The man that called himself her father, looked at her often, making sure she was okay. She sat in first class, not knowing what to do. Yuki had hurt her and her father had lied to her. Her life suddenly was falling to peices. What was she suppose to do? Yuki was twice her age, isn't it wrong to love someone who is the same age as your father? But she knew that the only reason he loved her was because she looked like Tohru. She couldn't help but cry. She felt her heart ache painfully. She wanted to die. Was it true? Did Tohru make love to this man, only to lift a curse that wasn't her burden? She thought her mother loved Kyo with all her heart, but then she turns around and has sex with an American man who says that if she does the curse will be lifted. She couldn't help but to despise her, why? Why would she do that? Then Tohru began to think that maybe she wasn't like her mother at all. She was cruel and rude and not sweet or innocent. Then she remembered the night when that man had taken away her innocence without her having a choice. She never felt so vilated in her life. Or useless. She use to dream about Yuki laying her down and making love to her, but then she realized that he would only see her mother, not her. Not her.

The plane landed in California finally. It was hot, summer was brightly illuminating everything and everyone. She wore a white dress that was a little shorted that she expected. She got many looks from guys, but she didn't know if it was her hair or her.She felt an akward feeling as she got into the lemo. Almost out of place.

Yuki could feel the pain in his heart as he thought about her hurtful words toward him. Had he really just replaced Tohru with her? Did he replace mother with daughter? He loved Tohru, and yes she looked like her mother, but he loved her for her. How could he make her see that it was her that he wanted? Then the night when Tohru got rapped by the boy and he couldn't protect her. Her innocence had been taken away without a choice. All he wanted to do was just take back everything, then Tohru would still be his. He slammed his fist on the ground next to his garden. He looked up at the sky. Losing Tohru had taken a deep impact on his heart.

Tohru had settled in nicely and she had began settling into her new school. Everyone had loved her at the beginning. She had many friends.

"Tohru," Cry a brunnette girl down the hall. "Hurry or you'll be late to Trig." Tohru smiled as she walked her way. Hitting there seats just as the bell rang, Tohru began to actaully like her new life. Two weeks had roled by and she was accustom to everyone. Everyone had been so helpful. "Tohru, that new kid, Jack, he really likes you, why don't you go out with him?" She didn't know how to answer that question. She had a bad experience was a boy not too long ago and didn't trust them. Jack was nice, but no matter how she tried, she still loved Yuki. She always thought about him, even when she slept and ate.

"Jenni, I just don't think now is the time for that kind of stuff." Jenni elbowed her lightly as Jack started to walk her way. Tohru swallowed hard as she looked into Jack's green eyes.

"Hi,"

"Hello," Her voice quivered, she began to blush. What was she suppose to do? Act like she at least liked the guy so that he friend wouldn't bother her.

"So Tohru, do you want to go out tonight?" Tohru looked at Jenni who elbowed her lightly.

"Sure," She manged to say.

"I come get you at five then, sound good?" Tohru nodded as Jack walked away.

"Oh my god Tohru, Jack just asked you out." She began to squeal loudly. "This is so cool, you have to tell me everything that happens, okay?" Tohru nodded again.

School ended and all she could think about was Yuki and how much she missed him. Getting ready for the date wasn't as easy as she thought. Everything she had, she would wear when she spent time with Yuki. She wouldn't be able to consentrate. Her father walked in with white box, wrapped in a red bow. "I got this for you when I was in London, I hope you like it."

Tohru opened the box to find a sheer tank top black dress. She thanked him and he left satisfied She put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Little did she now it, but her hair grew fast, it already touched her ears. She missed Yuki, her dad, and Shigure. Shigure was probably bother the hell out of Kyo and Yuki about her being gone and the house was probably a pig stye already. She sighed as she heard the door bell ring.

Her dress nice, but not to fancy, just a nice dress. Jack was wearing cackies with a white shirt. She grabbed his arm the he offered and went out the door. He talked to her frequently, but it just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Was Yuki even thinking about her?

"Bording place A23 for California, last call. " Yuki gave the lady his ticket and walked onto the plane. He was going to bring back Tohru no matter what. He was going to tell her how he felt about her and how he wanted to make her his forever. He couldn't live without her in his life.

_Is it good? I hope it's still keeping you hooked. Review. _


End file.
